FaireWolf Origins
by L'sa
Summary: Just a fun little 1-shot story that popped into my head. It was nuts all in one night to! Anyway it's mostly an original story at the get go but as you can see by the category some Harry Potter flavor snuck in. No telling if a sequel will fallow or not.


(I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter or anything in that world created by J.K Rowling. I'm not making any money of this I'm just enjoying the creation of something new.)

**Chapter 1**

"Hello my name is Shaitan; I am a white wolf, Alpha female of my pack. I and my pack reside in a large sprawling forest, full of every kind of plant or animal you can imagine; including some you could not. My den is in the heart of our forest and is surrounded on all sides by ancient oaks that, if you listen closely will whisper of the times when man was young and the forests much, much larger. They will tell you of a time when elves lived within these borders, existing in a harmony with nature that has been lost for centuries.

It is in this time that the origins of a story that I shall tell you began. For you see in those long ago times the elves where the stewards of the forest protecting and nurturing all that lived with in them, including the small tribes of humans that had began to appear. It is with that first tribe that the source of our story comes. In that time long ago the counsel of elves met with the elders of the human tribe that had made its home just with in the edges of the woods.

The elves welcomed their human cousins and offered them much help and support in there venture to erect a village for themselves. The humans where honored by the offer and accepted gratefully. With the elves aid the humans soon had a home of their own, but soon after this a nomadic tribe of hostile humans invaded. The humans fought valiantly to defend their small village, but it became clear that with out aid they would soon fall. So the Village Elders sent their fastest messenger to the elves pleading for help. The elves where horrified and quickly flew to their human neighbors aid and where able to drive back the nomads.

The village was grateful and threw a celebratory banquet in honor of the elves. The elves were humbled by the humans praise and happily joined in adding there own food and drink to the celebration. In the morning the Elvin counsel decided to do something for the humans so that they could better protect themselves. So the elves advised the Village Elders to gather together all their people who would wish to fight and protect the village. The Elders agreed and that night in the village square the men and women that volunteered where given a choice.

The elves could make them powerful and strong and give them the gift of magic, but with this gift came a price. Their bodies would change in order to accommodate the new powers that the elves would give them. They would take on the features and strengths of a chosen animal, and they would never be fully human again. Upon hearing this some of the villagers opted not to undergo the change and to defend the village as they where instead. However many of the humans agreed to the change, with this decision made it was left to the Elders to choose there guardian animal.

After much deliberation and consideration it was decided that they would choose the wolf, because it was already powerful and pack oriented meaning it would enhance the chosen's loyalty towards the village. They had witnessed these traits with in the wolf pack that lived near by (my own ancestors) and sometimes hunted with them. With all the decisions made the elves performed the ceremony and changed the villagers into what they called Faire-Wolves.

**Chapter 2**

These creatures looked mostly human but where bigger in proportions, taller, more muscular; they were covered in soft fur of the same color as the hair they had been born with. Their hands and feet became slightly elongated and took on a slight resemblance to paws; claws included. Their ears relocated to the tops of there heads and became large and triangular like a wolfs, there faces elongated slightly vaguely muzzle like and filled with sharp canine teeth, and from there spines sprouted long bushy tails. All told they were beautiful mix of the two species best attributes, and quite fierce looking as well. These beings had a bearing that screamed predator and would no doubt strike fear into enemies.

The villagers rejoiced and soon another party ensued to celebrate their new Lupine brothers and sisters. The elves where pleased they had at first feared that the humans upon seeing there fellows new appearance would reject them and the elves gift. It gladdened their hearts to be proven wrong and thanked the Great Mother for such good fortune. But as with all things, this to did not remain the same. One of the Village Elders a greedy man by nature saw this as his opportunity to take over the village. This evil man bided his time until his own assistant; whom he had forced to accept the change; could perform the magic the elves had given them.

Once he could he sent the majority of the Lupine protectors out on a mission to explore the lands surrounding the village. Once they were all gone he had his assistant whom had remained behind kill all the Elders. He took the village by force using the gift of the elves to make himself the only Elder in the village. The villagers that stood up to him where killed or chased from the village by the only remaining Faire-Wolf. Those that escaped ran to the elves for help. The elves where furious, they quickly left for the village to set things right as best they could.

It was not hard for the elves to take over and restore order to the village and place the usurper in prison. They waited for the Faire-Wolves to return and explained what had happened. Many of them where the children of the murdered Elders and so became elders themselves. It was left to them to decide the fates of the traitors. Upon questioning of them both under Elvin truth spells, it was decided that the rouge Faire-Wolf would be banished from the village but the corrupt Elder would be executed. The elves agreed with one stipulation, the Fair-Wolfs powers would be bound. They could not be removed lest they kill the being but they could be blocked.

The elves placed a spell on the man that caused his Faire-Wolf features and powers to be hidden at all times with the exception of the nights of the full moon to remind him of what he had lost for his cowardice. This spell also corrupted the gift to the point that the form was almost unrecognizable, it became ugly and ferocious and the change would forever be painful for this cursed one, though if asked he would assert that nothing was more painful then to be banished from the pack. This is the birth of the first Were-Wolf, it is not known threw what trick of magic or fate allowed the soon to be deranged Were-Wolf to pass on his curse but he did and it thrives to this day while the Faire-Wolves are all but extinct.

That however is a tale for another time, now that you know the origins you can better understand the wonder I felt when I met one who was destined to be a Faire-Wolf. Her kind had not been seen in my forest for nearly 200 years ever since the men from across the big water invaded and began to slowly destroy everything they touched including my own brethren, but I digress. Another such wonder that is known to me and mine but has been forgotten by humans in time is the human's ability to see into other worlds. You humans so silly in your ignorance, believing that the visions in your head are nothing but the creations of your own so called 'Imagination'. The elves where always intrigued by this ability and never more thankful for it when there own seer predicted that if they did not flee to another world they would slowly die out and cease to be.

They used one of the humans to locate a new world, for themselves. They where sad to go and offered to take the humans. Though many of them stayed with the seer's reassurance that they themselves where in little danger and would not be for many hundreds of years, some of the humans and the Faire-Wolves opted to join there Elvin friends. It is this event that I believe was the cause of the lack of Faire-Wolves in this world, because with that first departure over the next one hundred years as quickly as the Faire-Wolves propagated they also migrated fallowing in there ancestors foot steps for one reason or another until their was in fact non-left that manifested the outward appearance of the Faire-Wolf. All that remained where those who carried the potential. Only those like my self would be able to sense the true nature of a human carrier.

So now I will tell you the story of the young women I met many years ago who was not only meant to be a Faire-Wolf but also a hero in a world far separated from her own. Her human name was Merliena Psyche Pendragon, but I will forever know her by her wolf name that I gave to her on our first meeting. When I made her a daughter of the pack, my daughter Parvati of the Myrddin pack."

**Chapter 3**

"The day I met her was the glorious day of my first litters' birth, my wondrous daughters who would one day lead their own packs. They had just dozed off to sleep so I decided to take the opportunity to get some fresh air and relax after my extended labor, I love them dearly but they did not give me an easy time of it. I was weak after the birth so I hope I can be forgiven for allowing my hackles to rise when a two legger I had not realized was around startled me when she entered the clearing that my den lay in. I knew that if this was a hunter come to destroy my cubs that I would be able to do little so tired I was from giving birth. I cursed my she-wolf instincts that had me chase off my entire pack when I realized I was in labor.

All that angst, worry, and drama I was feeling seemed to be for not however, for as soon as she had finished her approach she fell to her knee's with a weary smile and chuckled a bit weakly as she looked at me. It was then that I smelt it, human blood tinged with something else. I ignored it for the moment as I inspected the girl. She had sunk to the ground at my paws while I was gazing confusedly at her."

She coughed weakly. "So now after all that struggle to get away I'll become a snack for a wolf. Lucky me." She grumbled weakly as the great white wolf approached her and began to sniff and nose at her a bit in curiosity. The girl assumed it was trying to decide weather or not she was safe to eat. "Think you could wait to eat me until I die? It's shouldn't be to much longer you see, I've been shot a few times, I'm kind of surprised to still be alive after loosing so much blood." She seemed to be talking to herself by the end of her statement but the wolf only snorted at her seeming impossibly like it may understand her, but no that can't be, it must be the blood loss playing with her mind. "Hush child of man I have no intention of eating you." The great white wolf spoke gently with a subtle growling undertone. "You spoke, I'm hallucinating but that's ok may as well be entertained in my last moments." She mumbled weakly and coughed up a blackened glob of blood. She was obviously dieing but far slower then any human should with the amount of damage done to her body. That is when the wolf smelt it, the underlying of magic and something unavoidably wild and primal. It took a moment for the wolf to register what she smelled and when she did she gave a wolfish grin. She could save this young one and it would be no hardships on her own magic to do it thank the Great Mother for small favors. "Faire-Wolf, kin of my kin I offer you my assistance in healing your mortal wounds." The white wolf intoned. "Yeah sure whatever…. Listen I'm really tired so I'm just going to rest now ok?" She slurred almost drunkenly as her eyes slid shut for what would be the last time…. As a human. The great white wolf howled her defiance of the taker of souls and struck out clamping her jaws onto the young girls right shoulder and sinking her teeth in drawing a weak and pain filled cry from the soon to be Faire-Wolf.

You see when a human carries with in them the potential to be a Faire-Wolf it only requires the bite of a real wolf to awaken the long forgotten gifts of the elves. So when the wolf released her grip on the girl she was engulfed in a blinding white light that coated her body like a second skin, burning away all man made materials, including the bullets still with in her body and healing all wounds, once healed her body began to change. Her shape began to grow and elongate and thicken until what lay on the ground before the she wolf was no longer a dieing human girl but the first full blooded Faire-Wolf to exist in this world with in the last hundred years.

When the light receded what was left behind was a Faire-Wolf with pure white fur and startling starlight blue eyes. Although the human girl had obviously not been born with white hair because the wolf that bit her was white her coloring was passed on threw the exchange affectively making the newly born Faire-Wolf the she wolfs daughter in everything but birth. The wolf chuckled as the new born Faire-Wolf began to stir blinking dazedly up at her before sitting up and looking around. "Well child of man you are now a Daughter the Myrddin Pack, my daughter to be exact." She snorted at the look of disbelief on the girls face. "Yes I know quite shocking for me to, I had no idea I would be birthing 4 pups instead of 3 today, quite the odd occurrence if I do say so my self." She said smugly with a wolfish grin. "Y-you can talk… You're talking to me and I understand you… I must be dead." She said with wide scared eyes. "Yes that's it I'm dead and because you ate me I'm in some strange after life." She said nodding sure of her self. The wolf growled in annoyance. "I did no such thing! I can't stand the taste of human, and I would never eat the kin of my kin!" She snarled slightly offended. The girl blinked and then caught a glimpse of her own hand and yelped. "What the hell happened to my hand? You bit me! I remember that you bit me what the hell happened have a turned into a Were-Wolf?" She cried a bit panicky pulling at the fur on her hand and yelping when it hurt, biting her own tongue in the process. She covered her mouth and then began to gingerly poke at her now sharp teeth and moaned piteously. "Of coarse not my mark would never turn you into such a cursed creature! I merely woke what was lying dormant inside you in order to save your life now stop acting like a skittish rabbit and listen to me. My patience runs short for I have spent this day giving birth to my first litter so I will only say this once." She snarled and then snorted gratified when the girl shut up and sat up straight to listen intently. Good the lupine instincts were kicking in, encouraging her to sit up and acknowledge the Alpha. That will make this immensely easier. "You are a descendant of what is known as a Faire-Wolf… The she wolf went on to explain the history and origins of her knew race and everything that entails, as well as her status as the only known active Faire-Wolf in this world.

"Now that you have been made aware of your heritage what is your name daughter?" The great white wolf asked a bit more kindly of the shell shocked Faire-Wolf, for that is what she was, she had excepted this seeing as how she had been listening to the tale for an hour and had failed to wake up. She swallowed dryly and coughed. "My name is Merliena Psyche Pendragon, what is yours Alpha?" She requested while making sure not to look the wolf directly in the eye lest it be taken for a challenge. She had studied the behaviors of many animals during her school years and her newly emerging instincts only reinforced them. "My name is Shaitan the White Wolf Alpha Female of the Myrddin Pack." She stated proudly and then looked at the new Faire-Wolf and nodded. "I shall give you a pack name as you are my daughter. I shall call you Parvati of the Myrddin Pack." She stated resolutely. "Oh thank you… M-mother?" She offered hesitantly. The she-wolf beamed at her and licked her face affectionately. "Now Daughter mine tell me who harmed you in such a way that the only way to save you was to awaken your Elvin gifts?" She demanded in no uncertain terms. "The newly christened Parvati looked at the ground and sniffled a bit. "It was a man who was supposed to be my father's friend. I don't really understand it but all I know is he broke into our house last night and kidnapped me after killing my mother and sister. My father was out or I'm sure he would have been killed to. Anyway h-he took me and… he hurt me." She looked away not wanting to elaborate how he had hurt her. "Anyway I made a break for it this morning I jumped out of the car as we where driving down the road. I rolled a bit but got up as fast as I could and took off into the woods. He chased me and shot me but I kept running hoping that I would be able to find help. I'm not used to being in woods that don't end as this one seems not to. He stopped chasing me probably 3 hours ago but I kept running. I didn't want to risk him getting me again." She said in a small scared voice. She looked up when the She-wolf began to growl lowly. "I would rip out his throat if my teeth found him daughter so fear not he will never hurt you again." She stated it simply as fact no room for compromise. "Thank you mother." The girl said softly.

"I… I need to find my father he'll be all alone with out me but I can't go anywhere looking like this. People would be scared and I would most likely be captured and imprisoned to be studied to see why I am like this." Parvati stated sadly not knowing what to do. How could she get to her father and let him know that she was ok with out getting him or her hurt even more? "If there is a forest near your home then you may use your wolf magic's to travel there." Shaitan stated simply. "All you have to do is envision where you want to go and then envision yourself there. Just make sure to envision yourself some where that you will not be seen." She advised. Parvati looked up and smiled. "Thank you mother." She said excitedly and hugged the startled wolf and stood. "I'll be back as soon as I've talked with father." She said and then closed her eyes and concentrated. With a loud crack she was gone.

**Chapter 4**

She returned only 20 minutes later in tears. It seemed that the man had gone back when he could not find her and had tried to kill her father. He however made the mistake of taunting him saying how he had killed his wife and youngest daughter and then began to describe in detail what he had done to his oldest daughter before killing her as well. Her father had been so enraged that he had leapt on his traitorous friend. In the struggle the gun went off delivering a fatal shot to her fathers' chest. His death was not quick enough to save his attacker however; he got the gun away and killed the man before he to succumbed to death after telling the police that had arrived on the scene what had happened. Apparently they got the call back that her father had died on the way to the hospital so the officer that had listened to her fathers dieing words was giving the statement to his superior and she had listened in.

"Oh god Shaitan what am I going to do? My family is gone and I can't live among the humans like this. As much as I am thankful for what you have done for me I almost wish you had just let me die so I could be with my family." She sobbed brokenly. "Oh my beautiful daughter I am sorry for your pain and the loss of your pack mates. I understand that you could not truly be happy here." She said sadly aching for her adopted cubs' pain. She would like nothing more than for her newest cub to remain with her and her pack but understood that she would never be truly happy here with the memory of what she had lost. Her cub needed to start over some place where her appearance would not draw so much attention, some where that she could be happy.

"Dearest cub I told you of your kind's origins, now I shall tell you about the departure of the elves from this world." Shaitan spoke reverently and softly of the plight of the elves and there solution. "So you think that I could do the same? Travel to another world? One where perhaps those of my kind exist?" She asked hesitantly and slightly hopeful. She missed her family desperately and would never forget them or the pain of there loss but… she wanted to keep living for them if nothing else to honor their memory. Shaitan smiled a some how kindly lupine grin and nodded. "Yes it works the same way as the magic's you used to return to your home. You merely need to envision a place and then yourself appearing there." She said slowly. "It will more then likely drain you of your magic's for a time so I suggest a world that is relatively safe to arrive into." She said thoughtfully. "Ok but how do I know a world or what it may look like to go to?" She asked curiously. "It is simple have you never stared off into space and watched something happen in your minds eye?" She asked lightly. "You mean… use my imagination? But that's not real it's just in my head." She said hesitantly. "Oh silly child did you not listen to my story?" She said a bit sharply. "Oh… yes that's right but I didn't think that humans would still have that ability… so perhaps I could just envision the world in say a book or television show and that would work?" She asked. Shaitan looked at her oddly. "I know not of what you speak but if those things came from a human mind then yes that will work." She said hesitantly unsure of what those things where.

Parvati's eyes lit up but then dimmed a bit. "But if I go will I be able to come back and see you?" She asked worriedly that she would need to give up her new wolf mother and loose even more family. Shaitan looked at her closely. "I don't see why not it may just drain your magic's a great deal each time so I wouldn't do it to often and then there is the possibility that you simply won't be able to get back. The others who left never came back, though it is possible they just chose not to." Shaitan sighed. "Look cub I will understand if I do not ever see you again after you leave. I love you and always will you are my daughter and nothing will change that. I just want you to be happy, but you simply won't be happy here." The she wolf explained gently. "Well… Very well I will go but I have to go back out of here the way I came so that I can erase my trail here. I don't want to risk other humans finding you and the pack and especially not my cub sisters in there." She said seriously indicating the den. "That would be most appreciated Cub though there are elfin magic's on this place protecting it you can never be to careful. I think you should also use a log and transform it into your dead body and leave it where it will be found so that they know for a fact that you are dead and will not continue to search for you." She added that last bit as an after thought. "I can do that? How?" She asked in disbelief. "Of course you can just use the same basic principal as the transportation magic. Envision the log then envision it turning into a replica of you." Shaitan said simply. "Thank you Mother. You have been most helpful and comforting in my time of need. I'd be dead if not for you." She said softly full of emotion. "That is what mothers are for young cub. Now come and meet your sisters before you go, just in case you do not return. Your story will be told among my pack for many generations to come my dear lost and found cub." She said softly and nuzzled here newest daughters face before leading her into the den to meet her sisters before she made her journey to a new beginning.

**Chapter 5**

"My Faire-Wolf daughter left the next day when the sun was highest in the sky. There where many tears and hugs given before she finally could bring herself to leave. That was 5 years ago. I have not seen her since, I miss her dearly even though she was only with me for a day and a night. I expected to never see her again, but I didn't expect that thought to hurt so much. My 3 oldest daughters all now lead packs of there own and I have since had 2 more litters. I wonder about my lost and found cub often and hope that she is safe and happy where ever she is." Shaitan finished her story with a soft and wistful sigh and gazed around at all of her packs cubs with a wolfish grin. "Come on Alpha you don't really think we believe that. Mom says you were just having a weird dream after giving birth." Said one of the smaller cubs almost pompously. The cub was the youngest pup of her packs Beta and was obviously spoiled for her to have forgotten her place. Shaitan snarled loudly and made the little upstart submit. "You would do well to remember your place young cub, lest my jaws find you." She snarled. "Besides came an unfamiliar voice. "The Alpha would never lie to you. You should know that." Everyone turned Shaitan leaping to the fore to protect the cubs form the interloper then froze.

Upon seeing who spoke she nearly fainted with joy. "Parvati!" Shaitan howled and leapt at the slightly older Faire-Wolf and began to lick all over her face. Parvati laughed happily and licked back. "Please Mom call me Pai now everyone does." She said with a happy smile and she turned looking up. The she wolf fallowed her gaze to land on the form of a tall man in black robes with a rather prominent nose. "Mom I'd like you to meet my Mate Severus Snape." She said proudly as she stood up and motioned the man forward to stand beside her. The man bowed slightly. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Alpha." He intoned in a smooth chocolate velvet voice that sent shivers down Pai's spine.

"That was the day my adopted cub returned to me. She had such wondrous adventures to share, and her mate was absolutely fascinating, but that is another story for another time and I am tired and wish to spend time with my pack so I bid you good night, and hope to see you again soon for another story about my daughter the Fair-Wolf.

~END~

((Hey look at that! Unlike my other story I finished this one! It just came to me all in one night. Go figure. Hope you like it and sorry this has not been beta'd so your stuck with my own beta skills. I'm sure I found most of the mistakes but I have no doubt that some one out there will find more so have fun with that. ^_^ Oh and all Hail Severus Snape! Favorite character of all time!))


End file.
